


Reunion gone wrong

by TaleaCorven



Series: All Bingo Slice of Life 2018 [5]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Kayfabe Compliant, M/M, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-10 01:08:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15280236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaleaCorven/pseuds/TaleaCorven
Summary: Heath meets his old 3MB friends to shoot a video for WWE. His excitement soon turns into sadness. Is Rhyno a better friend?





	Reunion gone wrong

**Author's Note:**

> For [Hurt/Comfort Bingo](https://hc-bingo.dreamwidth.org) – Round 9  
> Prompt: cuddling  
> and [All Bingo](https://allbingo.dreamwidth.org) – Slice of Life 2018  
> Prompt: Reunited  
> and [Gen Prompt Bingo](https://genprompt-bingo.dreamwidth.org) – Round 13  
> Prompt: Old and New
> 
> This is based on the [WWE Playback video with 3MB](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ghnfYTyiF0M).

Heath was excited when he heard that he had to shoot a video with his old 3MB friends. He'd tried to talk to them since they'd both arrived on RAW, but they were busy men. Jinder was a former WWE Champion and spent a lot of time with the Singh brothers. Drew was a former NXT Champion and was best friends with Dolph now. Heath didn't judge them; he knew they were just working hard to become champions again.

A producer led them to a room and told them what video they were about to watch and that Hornswoggle would be there via FaceTime. At the end they were supposed to talk about the coming Extreme Rules and the Network. Then the shooting already started.

Heath was so proud and happy and attempted to get closer to his old friends again. He tried to ignore that Drew looked like he wanted to die and that Jinder was pretty quiet most of the time. Heath was sure they just didn't want to show their soft sides in front of the camera. But he knew them; he knew what they all had been through together.

After the filming was done and they had left the room, he finally had the chance to talk to them alone. "Hey, it's so great to be together with you two again. I've missed you. Let's go somewhere later and celebrate our reunion!"

Drew glared daggers at him. "Do you ever stop talking?! Heath, we are not reunited. This was only for the video. You're embarrassing! Do you really not get it? We don't want to have anything to do with you anymore. Just look at you and look at us! We're superstars, champions. You haven't changed a bit. You're still nothing but a joke."

Heath stared at him with big eyes. His throat was dry and his heart felt like it had stopped beating. "You can't be serious..."

"I am serious! Leave us alone, you loser!" With that, Drew turned around and went back to his locker room.

Jinder shrugged. He showed a bit more sympathy for his former friend. "I'm sorry, Heath. He's right. Work on yourself. Maybe you can be a star someday, too. Shanti."

A silent tear rolled down Heath's face while he watched Jinder walk away. He knew he had to improve, and he was working really hard. But it wasn't easy with seven kids and an ex-wife that asked him for money all the time. He didn't blame Beulah, though. She needed the money to take care of all of their kids. But it was so hard. Sometimes he wasn't sure if he would make it.

RAW was about to start soon, but he couldn't stay here. He had to leave, even if he would get punished for it. He just couldn't... Breathing had become difficult, and it felt as if his heart had been ripped out of his chest. He tried to avoid everyone, grabbed his bag and drove to the hotel.

Usually, he shared a room with Rhyno. Today he needed to be alone. So he took a room for himself.

 

* * *

 

A few hours later, someone knocked on his door. "Heath, please open the door. I know you're there. Don't make me kick it in," Rhyno shouted.

Heath sighed. He knew his tag team partner wouldn't give up. So he climbed out of the bed and went to the door.

As soon as he opened it, Rhyno entered the room with his bags. "Heath, are you okay? Where the hell have you been? I was worried. I had to bribe the receptionist to give me your room number."

Heath was dressed in sweatpants and a T-shirt. His eyes were red. The bed looked used.

"I heard about the video," Rhyno said while he closed the door and put down his bags. "What happened?"

"We used to be friends," Heath started. His voice was hoarse. "For almost two years we traveled together... And now they don't care about me anymore. They said I'm a loser; they said I embarrass them." Tears were rolling down his face.

"Heath..." Rhyno stepped forward and wanted to hug him, but Heath moved away.

He turned around and wiped the tears off his face. "I tried to snuggle up to them, but they didn't hug me back. We used to cuddle all the time, all three of us in one big bed. And now..." He sniffed.

"I'm sorry," Rhyno said and went to the bed. "Then let _us_ cuddle."

Heath sniffed again and furrowed his brows. "You never want to..." He'd asked him so many times before, and Rhyno had always declined. He didn't know that the reason for that was not that Rhyno didn't like him. The contrary was the case.

"But now I do." Rhyno took off his jacket and shoes.

"Really?"

"Yeah, come here." He dropped his jeans to the floor and removed his socks. Only dressed in briefs and a shirt, he crawled into the bed.

Heath hesitated a moment, but then he decided to join him. Rhyno wrapped his arms around him and pulled him against his chest. He was warm. Heath closed his eyes and relaxed. It felt good. He didn't need 3MB anymore. He had a new best friend. Rhyno rubbed his back in a soothing way, and Heath pressed himself closer against him. Why had he wanted to be alone? This was so much better. Rhyno's thighs moved forward and touched his. So warm. But...

Heath pulled away and averted his gaze. "You'll leave me, too. Today we cuddle, and tomorrow you'll leave me because I'm a loser."

"That's not true." Rhyno's voice was soft. He seemed to be hurt, not angry. "I won't leave you."

Heath slid further away, making Rhyno pull his arms back so that they weren't touching anymore. "You're saying that now. You just pity me. But you'll leave me as soon as you can, like everyone else."

Rhyno sighed. "Why would I leave you? Do I look like the future of the company? I'm the past."

"Don't say that."

"It's true. You are the future, Heath, and I'm here to make sure that you'll reach the top."

"Really?"

"I promise. I will never leave you."

Heath wrapped his arms around Rhyno's neck and kissed him. It came out of nowhere, almost like a reflex, something that had to be done. Rhyno's eyes widened for a second before they slowly closed. He kissed him back, his lips wet and hungry, his hands on Heath's body again. Heath moved closer and moaned into his mouth. Finally, he broke up the kiss and smiled. "Thank you." Then he buried his face in Rhyno's shoulder and snuggled up to him as close as possible. "Thank you," he sobbed.

 


End file.
